Technical Field
This invention relates generally to apparatus, systems, methods, techniques, etc. for coupling a motor vehicle or other pulling vehicle to a wheeled trailer or other towed cargo.
Description of Related Art
A variety of uses have arisen for pulling or towing a trailer or other “towed vehicle” to accompany a motor vehicle or other “towing vehicle.” Hitching a towed vehicle to a towing vehicle has been accomplished by a multiplicity of different structures and techniques. In some settings it is desirable to limit the manner and range of linear and rotational displacement permitted for a towed vehicle. Apparatus, systems, methods, techniques, etc. that provide improved coupling of a towed vehicle to a towing vehicle while limiting relative movement of the two vehicles to only vertical displacement would represent a significant advancement in the art.